


If you can't stand the heat

by woodsgotwood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Handcuffs, Heatplay, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Insults, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyna is a dom, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Waxplay, demigod sex, he digs mean girls, leo loves to be humiliated, leyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsgotwood/pseuds/woodsgotwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leo never would have expected this. After years of Reyna telling him how much she hated him it had all culminated to the climax of their relationship (pun intended).</p><p>He was in her bed. And in his boxers. Yeah, this was definitely unexpected.</p><p>"Don't let this give you any ideas about us, Valdez," said Reyna, throwing her purple Camp Jupiter shirt at him rather forcefully, "There's no way in Hades that I have <i>any</i> feelings towards you other than contempt."</p><p>Leo Valdez has a thing for girls being mean to him, and Reyna takes advantage of this when they finally decide to have sex together. Basically how I think (or hope) Leyna sex would play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't stand the heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I was greatly inspired by the various times it is mentioned in the HoO how much Leo loves girls that aren't particularly nice to him. I kinda stepped that up a little and made it a turn-on for him, with Reyna completely willing to see to his needs and insult him. I just really like humiliation, okay?

Leo never would have expected this. After years of Reyna telling him how much she hated him it had all culminated to the climax of their relationship (pun intended).

He was in her bed. And in his boxers. Yeah, this was definitely unexpected.

"Don't let this give you any ideas about us, Valdez," said Reyna, throwing her purple Camp Jupiter shirt at him rather forcefully, "There's no way in Hades that I have _any_ feelings towards you other than contempt."

Leo raised a dark eyebrow, trying to act coy. "Oh really?" he said, "Because considering what's about to go down, it doesn't really seem that way." He tried to play it off like he was cool and collected, but his heart was beating against his sternum so rapidly that he was afraid he was about to pass out. He crossed his arms across his chest to look like he was challenging her, but he was really just trying to hide his shaking hands.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him, and from Leo's angle he felt like an insignificant ant that could easily be squashed. "You know what this is, Camp Bomber. And if you ever speak of this to anyone, you'll have Aurum and Argentum to answer to," she said with a cheery smile that made Leo's stomach twist into knots of terror.

"Yes miss Praetor, ma'am," he joked, but it came out as more of a squeak than a jeer.

Reyna's smile turned cold, "That's what I like to hear," she said, taking off her shorts. She stood in front of him in her bra and underwear, both black. Leo looked over her in awe - not only was she gorgeous, but she was damn intimidating. It was his favorite combination.

"I suppose this is a bad time to tell you that I've only ever been with one other girl?" said Leo, his eyes wide in fear at the hungry way she was looking at him.

Reyna laughed, which was probably the most heart-breaking reaction Leo could have ever imagined. However, as the Praetor saw the way his face fell she brought herself under control. She ruffled his hair as though to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it, Valdez," she said, probably trying to sound empathetic but sounding more distant than anything else, "You just have more to learn from me, then. Yes?"

Leo didn't like the look in her eyes, wondering just what she had in store for him, "Something is telling me that this isn't going to just be straightforward sex, isn't it?"

Reyna simply continued smiling.

-

It had started off awkwardly enough. Leo, ever enthusiastic, misinterpreted Reyna's lack of insults and glares after getting to know him as a possibility that she may have had feelings for him. Looking back on it now, Leo knew just how stupid he was to think that. Reyna was cold, she had always been. He just couldn't help it when girls hated him - it was like his Kryptonite. So when Reyna, after realizing that him bombing her camp wasn't entirely all his fault, became civil to him he went a little overboard with his feelings. Then the worst possible thing happened - he asked her out on a _date_.

That question ended up with him face down on the ground and a knee pressed up against his kidney. He took it as a no. But the weirdest thing that happened afterward was the very next week when Reyna showed up through the portal connecting the two camps to each other, asking for Leo.

Leo was in Bunker Nine when his walkie-talkie garbled a message from Jason that Reyna was waiting for him outside the fortress. It was incredibly confusing for Leo. His first thought was that she was there to beat him up some more. And then, for some reason, he let her in anyway.

That's when she attacked him. At first he put up his hands in a defensive stance and closed his eyes, hoping that if he didn't see the punch it would hurt less. He felt surprised, then, when he felt his tool belt being unbuckled and tugged off of him. He opened his eyes to see her throwing his precious belt across the workshop with an intensity in her eyes that he had never seen before.

She pushed his shoulders roughly, like she wanted to fight. But then she took both of his suspenders and tugged them off of his shoulders. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer to her. "We will inever/i go on a date, and we will _never_ be a couple," she growled into his ear. This aggression terrified him, but he would have been lying if that comment alone didn't make his dick press rather obviously against her leg.

She smiled at his physical reaction to her, as though she were proud of herself from the way she made his face look like he was about to pass out in fear and the way his dick became instantly hard from her words.

That was the first time they fooled around. And by 'fool around,' Leo meant that she sucked his dick for a couple of lackluster minutes before he embarrassed himself at how quickly he came in her mouth. That was the first time that their weird friends with benefits relationship became a thing, and it was also the first time someone had ever spit out his cum on the workshop floor like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. He was little offended, very angry, and incredibly turned on by that. Gods, he really was messed up, he thought, he couldn't believe how into he was into girls being mean to him.

It had been a month since then, and Leo could barely begin to fathom that they were really gonna do it. What had begun as a heavy make-out session at the Praetor's quarters quickly turned intense when she whispered in his ear that she wanted him. Leo had to double-check to make sure that she was really talking about what he thought she was talking about, much to her annoyance. But now, there he was. He was sitting on her bed, staring up at her and realizing that he really should have brushed his teeth before coming over.

"Um, well, what exactly are you planning on teaching me?" he stuttered, his usual quick wit failing him at these turn of events.

She shrugged, "You'll just have to wait and see," she said, "And no more questions. I'm in charge now."

That was what he loved about Reyna. Sure, she was a little stern as a Praetor, but she was a normal teenager like everybody else. But when it came to whatever-it-was that they were doing, she always turned her aggression towards him up to eleven. He wasn't sure if it was because she knew that that was got him off most, or if it was because it was got her off. Needless to say, somehow Reyna had found out that they were incredibly compatible that way, and he was glad that she had initiated this.

"Lay down," she told him, and he obliged.

"We need a safeword," she then said out of nowhere, as though the thought had just occurred to her.

That comment made Leo sit up, "We do? What? Why? We're not going to be doing crazy shit, right? This is our first time, I mean, shouldn't we just take it slow?" he said, more out of surprise than out of reluctance. He just wasn't expecting her to be so upfront with everything.

She rolled her eyes at him again. She climbed on to the bed and straddled him, pushing his shoulders roughly so that he was laying down again, "I told you to lay down, Valdez. The safeword is pegasus, alright?"

Leo nodded as he stared up at her, just excited to be straddled by her. He rested his hands on her hips, only for them to be slapped forcefully away.

"Ow! Pegasus!" said Leo, rubbing the pain from his hand.

"Leo! You can't just abuse the safeword like that!" she exclaimed, "Seriously, do you want to do this or not?"

Leo nodded, immediately feeling like a puppy being scolded for peeing on the floor.

"That's what I thought," she said, "And you aren't to touch me unless I ask you to, got it?"

He nodded again.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, just how much heat can you withstand?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Leo gulped. He hadn't realized that they would be going _that_ far for their first time, but it did excite him greatly. "Um, I dunno, all of it?"

Reyna raised her eyebrows in exasperation, "Seriously? I ask you how much heat you can withstand and your answer is 'all of it?' You're trying to tell me that you can withstand _all of the heat_ , is that what you're trying to say to me?"

Leo couldn't help but break into laughter, "I'm so sorry. I'm nervous, all right? I mean, like when it comes to fire I can handle it all. That's what I was trying to say, at least."

"What about hot things in general, though?" she asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't sure if he should have been worried about these questions, but the thought of not answering them never even crossed his mind.

"I can still be burned by hot stuff, as you can tell," he joked with a wink, "Get it? Because you're hot."

Reyna had no reaction.

"Sorry, right. Joking aside, I can be burned by things that are really hot like everybody else, I just have a bit of a higher tolerance, I guess. Like, I heat up metal until it's basically molten and can touch it with a little bit of pain, if that gives you an idea."

She nodded thoughtfully, then said nothing else about it. She bent over and kissed him sweetly, palming him through his boxers. He was surprised by the way she was being so gentle to him. That was definitely something new. His heart leapt in his chest, thinking that maybe this time they _were_ going to take it slow. She began to rub his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers, and with her other hand she took his hand and brought it up so that his arm was outstretched past his head, knuckles scraping against the wall her bed was pushed up against.

That was when he felt her hand leave his. Then, out of nowhere, a cold feeling came around his wrist and he heard a click of metal against metal. He pulled away from her kiss and looked over to his hand to see that it was now handcuffed to the railing of her bed frame.

"I knew that this lovey-dovey kissing shit was too good to be true," said Leo.

Reyna laughed, grabbing for another pair of handcuffs that she had discreetly hidden under the bed. She locked up his other arm to the railing and Leo did not fight it.

"You know you love it," she said with a smirk.

He shrugged as well as he could with both arms handcuffed to the railings. He couldn't deny it, especially when she could she just how excited about the situation that he really was.

She reached for a candle that was on the nightstand next to them. It was a nice Yankee Candle scented tea-light that Leo had bought her as a "thanks for the handjob" gift for her. Of course, she had originally hated the idea that Leo had bought something for her, especially when she wanted their relationship to stay purely physical, but had fallen in love with the candle when Leo showed her just what kind of scent it had - jelly bean. She kept it, but told him to never buy her anything again.

Now, however, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. He had an idea of what exactly she wanted to do with that, but he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to believe that she was into that kind of stuff.

"And here I was thinking that was just to set the mood," he said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it is," she said, then tipped it on its side slowly, allowing a couple of drops of melted wax to fall on to his scrawny chest.

Leo gasped, his hips bucking into her. He could feel the heat on his skin plainly, but it didn't hurt him. It actually felt more like the way a warm shower did on his skin. It felt great, and it did help that he found it so hot that she wanted to even do this to him.

"That feels so good, _nena_ ," he moaned, using the pet name that he knew she hated, hoping he could rile her up just a little bit. As much as he loved this, it was a little tame for the both of them.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Does it hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not really." And it was true, his powers kept him especially resilient to the heat. But Reyna did know this, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was planning.

Reyna bit her lip like she was contemplating on where she could take this. Leo waiting patiently underneath her. Well, as patient as a teenage boy could get when his erection was throbbing painfully against an incredibly attractive girl who wanted to do filthy things to him. He wanted this - whatever _this_ was - to continue at a somewhat quicker pace, but he also didn't want to anger Reyna too much. However, on second thought, he could never resist an angry Reyna...

So Leo did what was probably the stupidest thing he has ever done, which was quite an accomplishment for him - he pretended to fall asleep. He let his head nod off and pretended to snore. His deep breaths rose his chest dramatically, and the dried wax cracked with the force of his ribs expanding. And although his eyes were closed he could imagine the look on Reyna's face and felt fear grip him.

He began to get worried when he didn't hear a sound from Reyna. He could tell that she was fuming atop of him, but for some reason he kept up the charade, snoring obnoxiously.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Valdez," said Reyna, grabbing his dick through the slit in his boxers, squeezing tightly. Immediately his eyes opened to see her running her perfect hand up and down his shaft. He moaned at the feeling and looked up at her face to see her reaction. Her mouth was in a straight line, and her eyebrows were furrowed in anger. He opened his mouth to tell how good it felt, hoping to cheer her up slightly. But before he could utter a word, Reyna leaned towards him and rested her other hand over his mouth.

"No, you don't get to talk anymore," she said, "I was trying to start this off slow before getting to the real exciting stuff, but now you left me no choice."

"Wha' ah 'oo 'oin 'o 'o, 'ag 'ee?" he said through her hand, knowing that it probably was unintelligible to her.

She smiled coldly, "Yes, that's a great idea," she said, "I think I will gag you."

Leo's eyes widened and his erection hardened even more in her hand. At this, Reyna smirked, taking her hand from his mouth and grabbing the crumpled up shirt that she had thrown on her bed. Leo opened his mouth wide, obedient, and Reyna stuffed it into his mouth while simultaneously beginning to run her hand over his cock faster and faster.

Leo moaned, the sound muffled through the gag, and leaned his head back into her pillow. This was all perfect for him - being tied up and gagged with a beautiful girl on top of him. It was so great, he knew that he wasn't going to last that long if they kept up with this.

Reyna smirked at him beneath her, "Do you like this, Leo? You know, sometimes when you keep on talking I imagine doing this to you," she said. Leo couldn't do anything but whimper.

She began to pump his dick harder after she heard him. He may have been completely in the mercy of her, but he could tell that she was enjoying this immensely as she began to buck up her hips and grind back down on him. He realized then how much he missed having use of his arms, because if he did he would certainly try to help her out. The thought of her underneath him made him quiver.

Reyna bit her lip as she studied him intently, then speaking, "I wish you could be like this all the time," she said, "Then I wouldn't have to hear your stupid voice and you could just be pretty for me."

He moaned again, closing his eyes instinctively as he felt closer and closer already. Reyna, however, seemed able to tell and backed off, slowing considerably before finally stopping and taking her hand away from him. Leo's breathing slowed, and he was able to open his eyes and look back up at her. She looked back at him like she was unimpressed, with her arms across her chest.

"C'mon, Valdez," she said, as though she was a teacher disappointed in a student after handing back a failed assignment, "You _aren't_ going to come before we even started. I should really punish you for even getting this close."

Leo nodded furiously, not bothering to hide how excited he was for that. He hoped that she would, at least, find his exuberance endearing and not annoying.

"I want you to hold your breath for me, Valdez," she said, "And don't you dare try sneak a breath, because you will severely regret it."

Leo did as he was told, finding it especially easy since he was already gagged. Reyna rested her hand on his chest to make sure it wasn't moving and kept it there, never breaking eye contact with him. She used her other hand to reach under her black underwear, slowly rubbing herself. The sight of it made him crazy, but he made sure that he was focused on holding his breath. He kind of felt incredibly grateful for her for doing this to him, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He desperately wanted to take his punishment without complaints like a good boy.

She moaned as she stared down at him, bucking her hips slightly, "Would you like to help me, Valdez?" she asked, to which Nico nodded violently, silent and unbreathing.

She smiled, "You first have to finish your punishment. You have to keep holding your breath until I say you can breath, and only then will you be able to get me off."

Leo bucked his hips, unable to otherwise convey how much he wanted her right then. Reyna grinded down on him in response, fingering her clit and closing her eyes in pleasure. Leo whimpered in pleasure, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his breath held.

As though she could sense his difficulty, she said, "Don't breathe, Valdez. Your punishment is not over yet."

He nodded, trying to show that he was obeying her every wish. She gave him a reassuring smile after she opened her eyes, "Just imagine, when this over, maybe you could touch me like this. Would you like that, Valdez?"

He nodded once again, his lungs already beginning to burn. He didn't have the control to do anything else but stare at her and focusing on not breathing, no matter how much his body wanted it. He had long since come down from his near climax, but that didn't stop his dick from hardening painfully and unfortunately untouched. He wished he could get some relief or that she could give it to him, but he knew was being punished and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get it until the punishment was over. He didn't even have the energy to buck his hips into her again, which he supposed was exactly how she wanted it as she straddled him and touched herself. She must have known how crazy this was making him.

"Maybe I could touch you, too," she said, "Maybe, if you're a good boy, we can help each other out. Would you like that? What do you think about me riding your dick and getting us both off?"

Leo moaned weakly, imagining the scenario with the sound of his heart and blood rushing through his ears. His body ached for oxygen and his dick ached for relief. He felt a growing wetness on his stomach as he started to leak pre-come. All he could think through his haze was _'let me'_ , though he wasn't sure what he wanted to do more, breathe or touch himself.

Reyna smiled as she continued to touch herself and watch him obey her. "You would love that, wouldn't you?" she said, "You're taking your punishment so well, maybe I will allow that. But you must promise me that you will not come until I tell you to. If you even try to come, you'll have to deal with this punishment all over again. Can you handle that, Valdez?"

Leo nodded, desperately wanting to take a breath and feel relief as air rushes through his lungs. His ears were beginning to ring at the lack of oxygen, and his heart was beating so hard in his chest. He wanted her to tell him it was okay to breathe again.

Reyna smiled and took her hand from his chest and bringing it back down to his cock. She began to rub it slowly, and the pressure inside of him from holding his breath only increased to a weird kind of painful pleasure expanding inside him. He moaned again and bucked his hips weakly, legs shaking.

"Now breathe," she said softly, and Leo sucked in as much air as he could, all through his nose because his gag was still stuck between his teeth. An intense feeling of relief rushed through his whole body, making the pleasure he felt from Reyna's rubbing feel all the more intense. He panted like a dog, with sweat dripping down his forehead as he lifted his head to stare at her fingering herself as she jerked him off. The angle of his neck made the sweat from his scalp drip down into his eyes and causing them to sting, and again he lamented how he couldn't use his hands and wipe them.

"You were a really good boy, for once," said Reyna, "You handled your punishment so well. Maybe you deserve a reward."

Leo mumbled a strong "Mhmm" through his gag, which only made Reyna giggle. An intense feeling of pride flowed through him, he couldn't believe he was able to make Reyna laugh without even talking. In fact, Reyna seemed to enjoy being around him even _more_ now that he couldn't talk. Leo thought that maybe he should be gagged more often.

She stopped rubbing herself and his dick. She sat up from him and awkwardly tried to take her underwear off while kneeling on the bed. Once she did she threw them to the floor, then worked on his boxers. These were much easier to take off, as she slid them down to his ankles. She grabbed his dick again and moved so that she was right on top of him. She reached for the condom she had placed on the nightstand and tore it open with her teeth and deftly put the condom on. Then, slowly, she sat herself on top of him. Once he was all the way in, she leaned down so that her face was inches away from him and his hands were resting on his shoulders.

He could feel her breath on his face as she stared at him intently, and her eyes stopped to stare at the gag in his mouth. She smiled, then spoke, "Well, I'm waiting," she said, "I want you to do the work now."

Leo did as he was told, thrusting his hips up into her as she pressed herself back into him. She was so tight and it felt so great.

"You're actually pretty good at this," she said through breaths, her forehead rested on his. Leo chuckled through the fabric. That was as close to a compliment as he was going to get from her.

Pretty soon they got into a decent rhythm and Leo couldn't help but close his eyes and simply enjoy the pleasure of her moving on top of him. After a good amount of Leo doing most of the work, she sat up and pressed her hands against his sharp hips to stop them, then began to ride him, grinding roughly across him and leaning back. The angle allowed him to go even deeper inside of her, he noticed with a moan that came from the back of his throat. He also noticed with a pang in the pit of his stomach that this angle was incredibly flattering for Reyna.

The Praetor looked down at him hungrily and ran her hands along his sides, her fingernails sending electric currents through his skin. He arched his back and let his head fall into his pillow, exposing his neck to her. She leaned down and ran her hands through his hair, then began to bite roughly and suck on his neck. He sighed into his gag, now damp, and clenched his fists in pleasure. She bit down hard and Leo groaned, from the pain more than the pleasure. He could tell that she was trying to mark him, to show him off as her own. The thought of that made him push into her even more. He closed his eyes and felt the way she rode him.

"Don't you dare come yet, Valdez," said Reyna, digging her nails into his shoulders. The feeling grounded him, and he opened his eyes to stare over her in awe. She was so gorgeous, with her face regal and demanding. Her braid was unraveled and messy, with strands of hair sticking to her forehead and her neck. She was beautiful and terrifying. Leo wasn't sure if he would be able to obey her this time, he felt that he wasn't in control of when he could come, it was just something that happened. The idea of displeasing her gave him a knot of anxiety in his chest, which luckily seemed to calm him down a bit. However, he still wasn't sure how long he would last.

Reyna took her hands from his shoulders and wrapped one in his hair, pulling hard, and using the other one to touch herself. She leaned back a bit on him, rubbing her clit and pulling his hair hard enough to lift his head from the pillow. She stared him straight in the eyes and Leo could tell that she was close. He thrusted into her faster, and she leaned her head back and moaned.

"Looks like we finally found something you're useful for," she said in between breaths. If Leo wasn't so turned on, he probably would have laughed. He couldn't help it, he loved when she berated him. And if she really did want to keep him from coming, then she shouldn't be so mean to him - she knew exactly how that made him feel.

She looked back down at him with a sly smirk on her face, though it didn't last through her groans of pleasure, "Don't feel too flattered yet, though," she said, "I've had better, you're just the easiest to manipulate."

Leo groaned and wished he could lay his head back down, but she still had her hands clenched in his hair and keeping it upright. He dug his fingernails in his palm, hoping the pain would distract him from the burning pleasure intensifying in the pit of his stomach like an inferno.

Suddenly Reyna's head fell back in ecstasy, and her grip on his hair tightened so much that he was afraid he would start to pull it out. She kept riding him, but slowed down considerably and her hips bucked at random intervals. She groaned and whimpered, her eyes closed and mouth opened wide. The sight of her in so much pleasure brought Leo so close, and he groaned to let her know that he was. He needed her approval first, though. He really needed this, but it had to be okay with her first.

She nodded, "Come, Valdez," she said as she came down from her high, untangling her hand from his curls and resting it on his neck. She took her hand and rested it right beside it - just above his collar-bone and just below his adams apple. She leaned into him and applied a little bit of pressure on his neck, reassuring him that she was there and still in charge.

The pressure on his neck pushed him over the edge, and he whimpered and bucked his hips as he felt the intense relief rush through him. He sighed and felt himself sink into the bed as all the energy left him, and all that remained was an overwhelming feeling of contentment.

Reyna fell on top of him, their torsos sticking together from sweat. She gingerly took the shirt that had been stuffed in his mouth and tossed it to the ground.

"Do you want me to unlock the cuffs?" she asked, her voice much gentler than usual.

He shook his head, "If it's okay, can we leave them on for just a little longer?"

She chuckled, "No problem."

He sighed and buried his nose into her messy braid. Sure, he had not expected his first time with Reyna to go down like this, but he was glad that it did. Really, it was fitting for the both of them. Leo Valdez wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
